A Turtle Trust Broken
by RoseDawn89
Summary: Mikey and Leatherhead decided to go hang out for awhile they go to topside till they get jumped and kidnapped by the shredder later on the night raph get off feeling his baby brother been gone this long he leaves the lair and discover his baby brother beaten and cover in blood by Leatherhead hands. Will the family give LH a chance to explain or will they seek out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Trust Broken:

Chapter One: Night out Gone Wrong

Mikey P.O.V. : Today seen like another borning day. It the same old same old thing. Get up Pratictice, medating. I swear even my old comics are getting so boring to me. Pranking Raph use be fun but lately...seen kinda borning. Me the Kings of all pranking getting old of it? Shocking. I swear we gotta do something different. I hate being BORED!

I get up tossing my comic and walk out my room not shocked seeing Leo watching "Space Hero's" so I jump over the couch and say "What you doing Leo im suprised you ant medating" He Sighs as if I annoyed him he doesn't Look at me he say "I like to medating Mikey but Right now I want watch Space Hero's. If you are Gonna bugged me Please Go" I get up as I sighs.

I walk Into Don Lab as I see him doing something I shout "DON!" He Jump knocking things over as he glares at me. He look pissed. Oops. he shouts "MIKEY!" I yell back "Sorry D!"

He Sighs heavly as he say "what do you want Mikey I was doing something until you made me lose my concterate" I sat on a chair as I Sighs lightly as I say "Nothing just want check on my bro" as i gave him grinned He look at me as he raise his none existing eyebrows say "really? What did you break?" I gave him smile as i say "Geez Donnie for once can I do something that is nothing without getting into trouble?"

He chuckles as he say "Mikey you are like a magent of troubles if you don't start it trouble Or it ended up looking for you can't blame me for that Mike" I stick my Tounge out at him childish.

He say "But really Mikey what up? How come you ant reading your comic's I know you love them alot but not as much u LOVE to prank Raph" We both laughs as i wiped away happy tears.

As I say "Nah not today Donnie Im gonna leave Raphie boy alone" He look at me as he rushed to me as he put his three finger's on my forhead as he ask "Mikey are you sick? You dont have a fever."

I Laughs as i move his fingers away from my forhead as I say "no Donnie I feel fine really. Why you ask?" I look at him confused. He chuckles lightly he say "Mikey Kings Of pranks ant pranking Raph now there something wrong there"

I rolled my eye's as i laugh as I say "really funny Don" He chuckles as he say "I Never thought I hear the day the king doesn't want prank Raph is it April Fool's already?" As he pull out the shell cell as he start to tinking it.

I say "well I let you go Don I see ya later dont work too hard" As I smirked at him as he roll his eye's at me as I go look for Raph as I walk Into the living room as he is watching Wresting. I shout "Raph!" He Ignore me.

I Smirk I know a way to get his attention as I say " Raph! Raph Raaaaph RAAAAAAAAPH RAAAAAAPHH RAPHIE! RAPHIE BOY!" Before I could say his name again he growls loud as he tackel me down as he shouts "WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKEY!? IM WATCHING T.V. HERE!"

I smile innocently as i say "Hi" as I Giggles lightly as he smacked me on my head "OW!" He smirk at me as he say "that what get Mikey" As He get off Me as I sit up as I felt my shell cell vibrate as I see a text. It from Leatherhead! LH: Hello Michalangelo My friend how are you? I was wondring if You are busy tonight? Me:

HEY! LH! Im good just really bored! Im free tonight LH. why what up? LH: I just want us hang out been a good while we done that.

Me: Yea it has. Sorry LH. Sure I would love to hang out with you! I Text you when Im leaving I have ask sensei if I can go out. LH: I understand that my Friend see you soon. Me: k Bye LH!

I smile as I put shell Cell away as Raph look at me as I Say: "Yes can I help you" as i smirk at him. He glares at me as he say "who were you texting Mikey?" I Blinked shocked he never ask that before who Im texting.

I say "Just LH he want me go hang out with him Tonight Im gonna ask sensi if I can go out for awhile I been so bored here anyways" I get up from couch as Raph grab my wrist as My eyes wided. I ask "R-Raph?" "Are you ok?" He look at me with his Dark Green eyes boring into my baby blue eyes. As he say "Mikey...Dont get mad what Im gonna say but...I dont want you see LH I dont really trust him around you"

I Gased as i try yank my wrist away as he gripped it tighter as I say "Raph what are you saying? LH is my best friend! Just like You and Casey." "I trust him Raph he would never hurt me or this family why are you like this?"

He look at my eyes serious. As he say "Mikey LH is a good friend but his moods are unpredictable he can snapped at you and I dont want LH hurt you! nor my brothers! Or sensei! Im just looking out for you that all"

I was speechless what Raph say. As I say "I get it Raph I do just like you with casey but I trust you around casey. If I can trust Casey around with You. You need Trust LH around me ok Raph?"

He Sighs as he Let go my wrist as he say "Fine But I want you text me when you get there and Leave If you dont reply to me I drag you by your shell!" I rolled my eyes as i say "ok mother hen" I smirk at him as he growls Loud.

As I say "Thanks Raph for looking after me" He Smile as he nodded As I walk to sensei room as Im about to knock on his door as he say "Come in Michelangelo I swear he must be physic to guess who it is.

I look nervous as I say "um...sensei is it ok I can go hang out with LH tonight? He invited me go and im kinda bored here..." He raised his eyesbrows as think of it for a minute. As he look at me as he say "Yes but becareful Michalagelo" I smile as I noded as I say "I will sensei thanks!" As I ran up to him and hug him as he chuckles lightly as he hug me back. As i Stepped out sensei room I go start cooking dinner it already 6:25 p.m. I start to cook homemade pizza.

it already almost 7:00 p.m. as I shout "Dinner is ready!" As i take out the hot pizza from the oven as it cools down as I see Don try steal a slice as I wack him with a wooden spoon as he shout "what the shell Mikey!"

I tell him "Don the pizza is super hot let it cool down do it again I you wont be tinking again for a good week!" He rolls his eyes as he chuckles as I see Leo and Raph walking in with sensei as we sat down start to eat supreme pizza.

I see it 9:00 P.m. I start to text Leatherhead. Me: Hey LH! My sensi say I can go! Im on my way! LH: Good my friend I shall wait for you outside as you arrived. Me: Ok! See You Soon LH! As I put my Shell cell away Leo Look at me.

I Smile at him as I say "ok guys im heading out!" I start to walk out as I feel Strong arms around my wrist. This could only belong to Raph as I turn around as he look at me. He say "Remember Mikey text me when you get there and leave"

I smile as I say "Will do Raphie" As I tease him I chuckles as so does Leo and Don does as he growls at me as he let go my arms as I waves to them as i Shout "BYE! DONT WAIT UP!" I start to walk to LH place it only like 5 mins away from ours.

I see LH standing outside smiling at me as I smile back as I run to him as I Hug him "LEATHERHEAD! hey buddy im sorry we haven't been hanging out lately" as i look down as he hug me back hard as I didn't mind. As he say "My friend it is alright"

We start to walk around the sewers at he look at me as he say "Michalagelo" would you mind if we go Topside to get fresh air the it seem forever I been out here as for you aswell" I thought about it. I nodded. He smiles as we go to the close manhole.

As we stepped out the manhole I sense something off. Something didn't feel right. I was about to tell LH something as I hear him growl Loud. He must sense it aswell. I see were surrounded by the Foot. Great. Just Great. I see One them pull out there weapon's as I draw my chucks around me as Leatherhead is on attack mode. We were ready to fight as we felt something sharp on are arm's as i see 6 Dart's on LH arms. I Gasped as I Shout. "LH!"

I look at my arms as I can see 4 two on each my arms as I feel my eyes getting heavier as it start to get dark I see a metal person in suit. I blink as I see LH on the ground pass out as I collasped on my knee as I see him. It was Him.

I can barely speak as i say "s-shredder..." I see him smirk at me evil as he say "goodbye for now turtle." As he grab my chucks as he hit my head hard as i black out as I can feel someone lifting me as the world start to get dark as I lose into the darkness.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE LAIR.

Raph P.O.V. :

Ever Since Mikey Told me he was gonna Hang out with LeatherHead Something Tell me in my guts It a bad idea.

Don't Get me wrong LH is our friend he would never hurt us. Nor Mikey but I normally brush it off my feelings.

But something in my heart and guts tell me Mikey ant safe with LH. I tell him he shouldn't see LH he Look hurt.

I hate seeing my baby brother face look Hurt/Sad. What Got to me is when he say he trust Casey around me.

It made me feel good my youngest brother trust me so why is my gut telling me why shouldn't I Trust LH with Mikey?

I take the Family the "protector" Serious. I do anything for my Family. For My brother's Or senesi. I killed anyone who harmn them.

I Be Damn if anyone Try hurt my family Especailly Mikey. He my Only baby brother. No One Pick on My Mikey But me.

God Im starting to be Mother Hen 2 that Leo Job. Great just great we needed another Leo 2.0. I go to Find Leo see What he Doing.

I see Leo in the Dojo Room with his katanas. I Lean on the door as I say "Were going patorl or not?" He Shake his head no. I sighs.

I ask him "Wanna Spare Frealess?" As I smirked at him as I pull my Sais as I say "Or are you afraid I beat you this time." He Smirk at me.

Bingo. He Pull his Katanas Toward him as he say "Whatever You say Hothead" as he smirk at me. I growl as I hate that nickname.

We must been spariring for atleast 2 Hours we both decided to go take a break. I go kitchen as i get glass a water I pull out my Shell cell to see if Mikey Text me yet.

I Growls Low. I check my messages None. Damn it Mikey! I hate when he doesn't text me. I told him text me when he there and leave is that too much to ask?

I feel myself getting work up I stormn off to the punching bag as I Start to roadhouse kick on it as I let my anger out the punching bag. I can feel the sweat coming down my head.

I was about to stab my punching bag with my sai as I feel Someone hands on my shoulder as I turn around I see Master Splinter. I Stopped what Im doing I bow to my Master.

He Smile as he bow back as he say "Raphael, my Son what is Trouble you." "I sense Anger, Stress, but mainly worried." I wanted tell Master Splinter It nothing but I know he wont let it go.

I sighs as I sit down as I say "Sensei is it wrong for me not trusting someone who friends with us if we doubt them If they will hurt us?" His redish brown eyes wided alittle as he say "Let make some tea my son and talk in my room"

I nodded as i get up as sensei is making his tea as we follow his room as I sit down as he sip his tea. He look at me as he say "My son why do you fear someone will hurt this family?"

Part me wanted yell scream what wrong but the other part me is telling me keep it to myself. But this is Master Splinter I couldn't keep nothing from him. Not even Fearless.

I Sighs as I say "Sensei it...Leatherhead." He raised his eyebrows and look at me as he say "Go on." I bite my lip as I say "Master Splinter it LH something tell me Mikey shouldn't gone with LH Tonight."

He nodded as I say "My guts and my heart tell me something is gonna go wrong tonight and I wont be there protected mikey." "I know LH is our friend on our side but...Something tell me we can't let Mikey be alone with him"

He borning into my Dark Green Eyes as I look into his redish brown eyes as he say "My son I understand what you mean." "I do aswell wish Miachelangelo wasn't alone with LeatherHead but would never harm him nor this family."

I feel myself getting heated up as I say "but he undependable!" "He freak out when anyone yells Krangs! He even attacked Donnie by grabbing his face! How is Mikey safe with Leatherhead if he can snap at any min!"

I see Senesi Sighs as he place his furry hand on my shoulder as he say "My Son Do Not let Your anger get the best of you." "I know you take the protector of the family serious But we must Trust LeatherHead around with Miachelangelo."

I nodded as I say as I say "Hai Sensei" He nodded as he smile as I smile back as I walk out sensei room I pick up my Shell Cell as i see it 12:45 A.M. I growl Loud as I text him: Me: MIKEY! YOU BETTER TEXT ME BACK WHEN YOU GET THIS! I BET THE FREAKLES OFF YOUR FACE!

I Told myself I give him a few more mins if he doesnt text me or call me back soon Im gonna go Hunted him down! I cant believe it! He been gone 3 and half hour and still no text. Oooh he is so dead when he get home!

I see Donnie walk out his Lab as he look at me as he say "Raph what wrong?" I rolled my eyes as I say "That brother of ours hasnt text me! I swear is it too much to ask! One stupid text say Im here!" I wanted to punch something.

I raised my hand to the bricked wall I was about to punch it I see Don Grab my hand as he shake his head as he say "Mikey is safe with LH im sure he having a good time he must forgot to text you he must be having alot fun if he hasn't text any of us"

There it is again that anger buliding inside me I growl low as I shout "How do we know if he even safe with LH! How do we not know something happen! Our baby brother is out there with LeatherHead of all people! I hate to say this Donnie but I dont Trust LH with Mikey call me Mother Hen But I DONT TRUST LH WITH MIKEY!"

I feel the raged inside me getting hotter I feel like Im loosing myself to this Anger Inside me. I yank my arm away from Donnie as he look at me with those redish brown eyes as he say "I do worry about him Raph I do look If he isnt Home by 3: 00 You can go find him ok?"

I sighs Loudly as I nodded as i go check on my Motorcycle as i start to fix it up as I pull out my Shell Cell as it 12: 59 A.M. I growl as I send him a few more texts. I even call his Shell Cell it only goes to voicemail. I call him about 20 times. Plus 10 Texts. Now I know something isn't Right.

Now I know Something is wrong. Mikey ALWAYS text back or call back when he miss a call. That feeling is bugging the hell out me. I finished fixing my Motorcycle as I see Leo is watching the news. Im just about to leave the lair as I put my Shell cell near my sais as he call me "Raph? Where You going?"

I Rolled my eyes as I say "I needed get fresh air Frealess I just need get out here for awhile is that ok Mother" I smirked at him as he growls as he nodded he say "Raph if something happen call me or text me and that is order." I nodded as I waves by at him as I leave the lair.

Leo P.O.V. :

I see my Younger brother leave the lair I can tell Mikey being gone this long is getting the better to him. He wont admited it but he is worry of our baby brother. I am Myself but I try not show it. Im the Leader after all. It my Job to worry my brothers safety.

Not Raph job. His job is to be the protector as Donnie job is to comfort us and also heal us if we injured aswell. He the smart one in the family. And Mikey job is too keep this family together without Mikey...our family will fall apart. The Heart of the family will crush if he wasn't here. I decided to go relax.

I walk into the Dojo room as i sit down as the candles are lit up as i sit as i cross my legs I slowly let myself go. I breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. I felt myself in peace. I was peaceful But suddenly I felt the air shifted to Worried/Stressed I try to go deeper to find this.

I need figure it out what is it? What is inner me telling me? Why can't I see it. I feel something isn't right. Normally I get something. But all I can see is pure darkness Pitch black I can't even see my own green hands. Something isn't right. I keep looking around I felt a shiver go down my back.

It felt cold really cold. I wasn't afraid of the dark. Mikey usually the one afraid of the dark...but this time this darkness is freaking me out and for once I know how Mikey fear the darkness. No light no warmn. Nothing just pure Darkness,Cold,Alone. The next second I swear I could hear Mikey Voice.

I turn around I see nothing just pure darkness. I shout "M-Mikey? is that you? Please answer me." No Responsed. Ok now I can feel my own heart start to panicked. It racing so fast I can barely breathas I fall on my knees into the darkness I hear a soft voice "Leonardo...my son wake up"

I blinked it Master Spinter I look around as I see just pure darkness as I dont see my sensei anywhere. I hear his voice again "My son Follow my voice find your way back home to us. Come back to me my son I am right here next to you my son" I followed his voice as I see a bright light as I walk into it I snapped my eyes open as I breath heavly as Master Splinter run his furry hand on my shell.

He say "My son are you alright I been calling you the past 30 mins you seem stress I could not get ahold of you." "Leonardo is everything ok?" I say "Im not sure sensei to be honest Im not really sure sensei." As I speak to him being honest as he study as he look at me into my deep blue eyes as I look at his redish brown eyes.

As he nodded as he say "I shall medtated on this my son until then try get some sleep" "GoodNight My son" I smile as I say "Goodnight senesi" as I bow to him as he bow back as he goes to his room. I felt alittle better getting off my chest but something back on my mind keep bugging me I shake it off. Im thinking maybe im overthinking it? I walk into Donnie Lab suprised not find Donnie there.

I walk to his room I see his gear is off as he asleep as he snore loud. I chuckles lightly as I see his blanket off the floor as I go pick it up and cover him up as I whispers "Goodnight Donnie" I kissed his forhead as I see his face turn bright pink as I chuckles soft as I close his door as I walk into Raph Room as it still empty. I sighs as I look at the clock as it almost 2:00 A.M. I was gonna text him but I know he be home soon along with Mikey.

Part me wanted to stay up and wake for both my yongers brothers come home safe but, Part me wanted to sleep. I walk into my bedroom as I take off my gears as I put them near them as I tell myself "please come home safe both of you." I sighs Lightly as i closed my eyes as I feel that feeling again as i closed my eyes all I can see is darkness,Scared,Cold,Alone. I try brush it off as I let myself sleep. As I closed my eyes i whispers "Raph...Mikey...come home soon"

Ok guys I thought it be good put Leo p.o.v. aswell I will aswell for shredder/leatherhead/Mikey They be coming up soon! Hope you guys like it :) please rate commet follow PM me thanks for reading :) -Rose


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i don't own teenage mutant ninja turtle and this is a fanmade story.

I wanna say thank you guys for reading my story thank u all who view thanks so much my guest it my honor for Orange Dash u read and veiw this i love all ur story ^^ you never disappointed ne with any ur story. Im writing tmnt dark love there human there two new characters in it u never believe who it is. I have another one call tmnt one turtle push too far. Im so sorry you guys my LP is acting up i really do u like this next chapter. Warning there gonna be blood and tears if you are squmish don not read you been warnm. I DONT OWN TMNT btw im gonna try update asap enjoy!

Tmnt chapter two

Shredder pov: I look outside my window, watching the city of New York. "Finally, tonight Hamato Yoshi shall pay after he took my beloved Teng Shen I shall take what he loves the most. I shall take away his youngest from him." I smile evil as I feel my lips twist. It all going according to my plan. I hear footsteps as i see Baxtor through the glass window as he says "Master Shredder everything in order. The young turtle is in one cell and the croc is strap down from the poison. It won't kill him, but it will make him kill anything and anyone he sees. My Lord this plan is perfect but..." I snarl loud "BUT? YOU DARE QUESTION MY PLAN!?" I see Stockman shake his head as he look nervous as he say "No my lord no I'm just worried what if the rat and the turtles figure out it was us..." I say "The poison shall wipe out the croc memory of that night and shall be place with false memories. He will think he hurt the turtle. Besides, it wouldn't matter the anger and grief will get the best of them since the youngest shall die." I notice Baxtor stockman nods as he says "I shall get everything ready my Lord" as he leaves. My plan will go well and will not fail. Hamato Yoshi I will not end your pathetic rotten life. I shall take your loves one to the youngest to the eldest. I will spare your life cause in the end death will come for you with grieving from your son's. I will win. Goodbye my dear old friend.

Leatherhead pov:

I wake up from a bright light beaming in the room. I try get up, feeling a cold metal bed i'm strapped down on. I growl loud as i try remember what happen. Pieces of memories came back. My head is aching as I remember hearing Michelangelo yelling my name. My eyes widened more as I try looking around. I see a man in white suit as I growl deadly. I know this man, he is the one who loves to hurt my best friend Michelangelo. I hear him say "So the croc is finally awake long time no see Leatherhead." i growl louder as I shout "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? WHERE IS MICHELANGELO!? IF YOU HARMED HIM IN ANY WAYS I SHALL RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF PERSONALLY!" He smirk at me as he says "Dear old friend I haven't harm the turtle...not yet" He smirk at me. It make my blood boil my rage. My anger is getting the best of me. I shout loud "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIEND!" I use all my strength to break free from this cell, even if it kills me. No one shall harm Michelangelo while I'm still breathing. Baxter Stockman comes closer with a needle filled with white foam as he snicker at me evil. I say "What are you planning to do with me?" He say "That's for me to know and you to find out" As he get closer I use my tail smack it out his hands. He calls the guards as he picks up the needle as I growl louder. I feel my body getting shock as I feel a sharp pinch on my back. I feel my eyes get heavy as he say "have a good night it shall be your last" The darkness take over as I feel myself and my body goes to limp. As I whisper "Michelangelo..."

Michelangelo pov:

Ow my head hurt, everything hurts. My arms, legs, and even my shell hurts. I try stand up as I feel my legs giving out as my eyes open the room cold, small smelly dark and cold. I rubbed my head as i try to remember what happen. I closed my eyes I remember the foot clan jump me and LH. My eyes widened as my heart beating fast. Where's LH where is he. Is he hurt? What did they do to him? What if they...NO! I refused believe they would go that far. I hear foot clan soldiers laughing as I see them drag something big. They open the cell as I see LH out cold. I run to him and shake him as he doesn't respond. I try shake him hard as I could as I feel my eyes flowing alil as my tears fall on LH face as i say "please wake up LH please….." I try shake him hard as I can. The next minute I see him blink and wake up as he look at me as my baby blue eyes lock into his. He gets up as he pull me into tight hug as he say "my friend are hurt? I'm sorry my friend I fail you to protect you." He bowed his head in shame. I hug him tight as I say "my head hurt it from shredder whack me with my nunchucks. Other than that i'm not in pain. You didn't fail me LH you're still here with me we didn't know the foot soldiers would be out tonight. If you want blame someone blame shredder" I smile at him as he smiles back. I was just about ask him how he feeling until I noticed LH eyes are going wide as i say "LH? Hey look at me you ok?"

No one's pov: The shredder says "So the friends are reunited again. What a shame it will not last for long" Michelangelo say "What you want canopener?! I won't tell you where the lair is or where my father is!" The shredder smirk at him saying "You fool I don't need your lair or where your father is everything is going to plain." Michelangelo blink looking confused as he about to say something. Leatherhead start to breath heavy as Michelangelo step closer as Leatherhead shouts "MICHELANGELO GET BACK GET AWAY! I DON'T WANT HURT YOU MY FRIEND!" Michelangelo take a step closer as he refuse listen to Leatherhead warming. Leatherhead head shout loud roar. His eyes are pure white as Michelangelo say "LH? Big guy you there please talk to me!" Leatherhead charge at Michelangelo as he start to dodge as he yell "LEATHERHEAD STOP!" Leatherhead continue to attack Michelangelo as he tries duck Leatherhead sharp claws LH tail smack him to the wall as Michelangelo groans and whimpers in pain as Leatherhead growls dangerously. He then starts to scratch his carapace as Michelangelo shout in pain as he say "Leatherhead it me Mikey! Please stop!" Leatherhead continue to attack as Michelangelo use his fist hit Leatherhead as he caught it as Michelangelo look shocked as Leatherhead growls loud as he sink his sharp teeth as he felt a bone snap in half as Michelangelo yell loud in pain as the blood start to fall all over Michelangelo and leatherhead body as Michelangelo try Roadhouse kick Leatherhead away. Leatherhead stink his teeth in Michelangelo arm deeper as he yells louder in pain as Leatherhead use other hands scratching his neck to his as his body start to bruise up quick to his shoulder to his neck as his wounds bleeds deeper he toss Michelangelo on floor as Michelangelo use his legs as he send Leatherhead on wall as he roars louder as he grab his legs as he sink his teeth in as Michelangelo yell louder as he tears up as he says "Leatherhead please stop! This isn't you. Please LH wake up your not this monster that you think you are. please wake up! your my best friend!" Michelangelo start to shead tears more as he sobs louder as tears fall down his face. Leatherhead lock eyes into Michelangelo baby blue eyes as they are fill with fear and betray with tears eyes. If look could kill Leatherhead would been dead the way Michelangelo look at him. Leatherhead stop as he eyes wide as he pull his teeth away as his eyes goes back slowly normal. He look at Michelangelo as he cover in blood as he shout "MY FRIEND!" "What have I-" As he feel sharps needles in his arms as he pass out. Michelangelo see black spots as he continue lose blood loss. He gasping for air as he hear the FC laughing at them as the darkness start to take over. He lose into the darkness as he feel a warm feeling he close his eyes as he whisper "Leo..." As his eyes roll back his head as the darkness once again rake over. Shredder walks in as he smirk at the mutants as he order the foot take the mutants down the sewers. They collect some blood as they pick up the mutants.

Raphael pov:  
I went to the topside as i stand over roof, i feel the wind blowing the tips of my bandana. The fresh air feels amazing, so much better than sewers air. The cold wind seems to calm me down but i won't be calm till i know mikey is back home and safe. There's no FC, no PD, not even shredder. I feel like something big is gonna go down and none us are gonna be ready. I'm always up for any fight. Normally when there some action going on, Casey usually hits me up. I wish there was something or someone I can beat. I love beating thugs. This is my way to release this anger out. Leo meditate. Donnie thinking or coming up with something new. Mikey...his is being a big goof ball. His laughs like a flu once you get it you can't stop smiling or laughing. He always know how bring us closer as family. Me, i love beat up thugs those who harassed people and bully them. I hate bullies, they make my blood boil. I let out sighs as i go find the closest man manhole. I lift it up as i get into sewers and close it as i head my way home.  
I'm walking down the sewers, kicking a can while thinking if Mikey is with LH. Just when i get close to home, i check my shell cell as it almost 3 a.m. Part of me want go and look for Mikey. My heart and head are shouting me to look for him, but part me want ignore it, even though i can't He my baby brother. I look after all my brother's especially mikey. He the baby. In this family. I don't care how old we get he always be my baby brother. I smile as i feel a warm in my heart out all us I'm his hero. I always thought it be fearless or genius. No me i'm his hero. Then again i'm not shock i am the strongest in the family. I remember when we were tots when mikey would get scared or have nightmare he always come to me. I vow to Mikey and myself i always be there for mikey. Nothing will hurt him no monster will harmed him not as im still alive. I'm gonna keep that promised even if it kill me. Nobody dare better lay a finger on him. No one mess with Mikey but me. I swear God anything happen to Mikey the world gonna feel Big Brother Raphael personal Hell. As i'm lost in my own thoughts, I hear loud sobbing as it not far where I am I run to the sobs as they are louder I Pull my sai's as I turn the corner as I ses Leatherhead holding Michelangelo his body is covered in blood as LH claws and teeth are covered in blood. I run to mikey as I feel my eyes green eyes lock on mikey as I shout "MIKEY?!" "WHAT DID YA DO TO" MIKEY LEATHERHEAD?!" "WHAT DID YA DO?!"

Don't you guys just hate shredder! Ok sorry guys for the cliffhangers i hope you guys like this made me cry i thought it be good idea raph was in this part the collecting blood will explain more on the next chapter. Splinter and leo and donnie will be in the next rate and view thank you so much you guys plz dont hate me the next scene it gonna get crazy bye ^^

Also Im so sorry guys my bf and i been so busy thank u for those who support me for following n fav it. It mean alot to me -Rose


	3. Chapter 3 update

i'm so so super sorry guys i haven't updated it i been so sick i been 2 months i'm on writer's block but i been busy with life and school and my bf and i have one laptop please read my bio in case any of you have NOT seen it please understand my stories are not abandoned but they will be released this summer i promised! Please understand how hard it been for me T.T but for those who are writer understand this please be patient! If you un-follow me i understand...but for those who are supporting me thank you sooo much and not unfollow me! I will make it up this summer thank u all stay awesome ;P -Rose


End file.
